There have been proposed zoom lenses used for an electronic still camera such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 5-060971, 11-295594, and 2005-157279.
However, the conventional zoom lenses have had problems that telephoto ratio in the telephoto end state is large, the total lens length is large, and chromatic aberration in the telephotographic range is large.